Walking with a Friend
by volleyball.boys
Summary: Jericho reveals a secret. Robin muses over it.
1. Muse

The first thing Robin does when he found out was nothing. Absolutely nothing and just looked at Jericho. Jericho hands fell fo his side. Then rested on his lap. Robin remained shocked. Trying to calculate a former response to answer Jericho back.

Instead he looked at Jericho. Taking in every detail that could possibly reassemble the man. Anything to confirm it. Instead he just had Jericho words and the long knowing answer since before knowing him in person.

There were rumors of course. And the confrontation with Slade's daughter, Rose (it took a lot to believe ), left no ambition that Slade had family elsewhere.

Rose knew she had a brother. She talked about her family and ones she never seen but heard from Slade. Yet once she finally cut connections to him and his legacy. She denied the acceptance of being a Titan. Claiming the offer was just some sort of pity party. She left. Didn't even look back once she stepped out the door.

Robin searched hard. He obsessed over the fact that Slade had a real identity. A real, real one. One with a family instead of just some lonely criminal mastermind. Robin had a chance to finally know more but it slipped from his finger tips as Rose kept shut and left. Of course he kept his cool. He was the leader infact. It did not stop him from asking questions like the others

Robin returned back to the present and looked at Jericho _. Did he know about his sister ? Did he know about all the stuff his father really did? Did he know what Slade was up do now? Did Robin really know Jericho?_

Robin pinched the middle between his eyebrows and signed. He was beginning to get a headache.

"Cyborg said every rose had their thorns ' he mused

Jericho put his hands up.

Robin put them down.

"Don't think I am holding you against this. But I do wish information..."

Jericho shook his head. Signing quickly.

"Everyone always asks. I'm making this clear Robin. I have been split from my father for years. I am not hiding anything . I don't even know anything other than the tower "

"I know " he lied. Because Robin knew he may be telling the truth but he never trusted anyone to give the honest truth. Working with batman caused him to look deeper into what people say.

Jericho does a little nervous laugh and it brings Robin stomach to do a nervous upside turns and he broungt all his might to not laugh with him. Because this is a serious matter. Yet he let himself smile a bit.

Jericho slid his bangs out his face and stood up. He turned his back and then turnsed back. Then keepers repeating with his hands hands moving up and down as if his mind was processing words that he could not get out.

Robin grabbed is hands. Gripping them. Gripping Jericho's rough scratched hands.

"I need information."

Jericho cheeks go red. Most likely from anger. Jericho usually wasn't angry.

"But not now. I don't know you. You especially don't know me. But I think we can make this work. I can think we can still be friends. It's kinda cheesy. Cheesy isn't my thing. So you know I'm serious."

As always Jericho scoots.

Jericho hands grip Robins tighter. And they let go

Slade had a son. Robin was friends with Slade son. Robin was Jericho friend.

Robin was getting a serous migraine at the moment. This was something he would have to resolve when he gets an Advil or something.

* * *

 **IDK this was just a scene I came up with in my head. I may continue this. Also I'm doing all the writing and editing from NY (that's not a mistake cause that's how I write my) phone. Since I don't own the laptop. I don't like asking but can people review. I want to see what they think.**


	2. Invite

Herald was honestly Jericho's best friend. Jericho could not imagine where he would be without Herald. Probably still up on the mountain most would think. The little dark truth would be probably dead. It was the ugly truth but the two became a pair beyond that. Jericho doesn't mind. Yet sometimes Herald could be a tad annoying.

"Honest I think I'm in love." Herald stated loudly.

Jericho rolled his eyes. Earlier they had finally been discussing Jericho's confrontation with Robin about a week ago. Now they easily found themselves talking about an even bigger situation. Herald's self proclaimed twice as big, extremely important crush on Raven.

 _"You only really met her now._ "

"Two weeks, 3 days and five seconds. Still counting if to be infant." Herald corrected.

 _"Isn't it a little too fast?_ "

Herald was about to reply but quickly seemed to change his mind. He must had realized his self proclaimed 'uncool behavior'. Herald coughed. Then he ran his hands through his hair and corrected his posture to look more relaxed. Jericho couldn't help but let out a small laugh at his friends behavior. Herald acted cool but in reality he was the exact opposite. The real him was even more cooler to Jericho though.

The main Titans of the tower practiced in the training room. Both boys were observing about a level up that allowed you to view the training room.

It honestly made Jericho a bit uncomfortable. How they were able fight so freely. Violence was not really something Jericho liked to keep in mind.

Herald must have picked up his frustrations and stared at the team leader. Who always trained the hardest.

"Did it really go down that easily?" Herald asked.

Jericho put his hand on the glass. He drew little invisible patterns of flowers. Herald got up. Herald looked down at Jericho.

"C'mom Jay. Tell me what's troubling you. Cause you can't just keep drawing those flowers forever." Herald always stuck the hard truth also. The thing that was troubling him was not really the conversation but what he learned after the conversation.

 _"I have a sister."_ Jericho admitted. Then he went back go tracing over the flowers he drew.

"Since when? When did you have _another_ sibling?"

That was the issue. When? Based on the information she was 17. One year older than Jericho, two years younger than Grant. His father kept more secrets then he thought.

 _"She's my half sister. Her name is Rose."_ Strangely Roses have always been his favorite flowers.

Herald tried to make his appearance appear chill. The topic of Jericho's history made him tense up as much as it did to its holder.

"Have you met her?"

That was another issue. The go to responds would usually be to try to welcome her nicely. That's what Jericho would usually do. But he didn't know what to even do.

Before Jericho could decide on an answer Beast Boy arrived stinking of sweat despite not even doing much. Training must had been over. He wrapped his arms around both boys. The smell worse up close. Beast Boy asked how the flunkies were. Herald so nicely shoved him off.

"Deotarents in the left. Shower about a few stairs down."

Beast Boy smelled his own armpits in response to Herald's statement. He nearly collapsed from the smell. Then ran off to probably hit the shower. Cyborg came out next. Doing a little high five hand gesture with Herald. It was complicated but when it ended Cyborg waved them off. Starfire followed afterwards. She gave both boys a quick kiss on the cheeks. An obviously jealous Robin walked into the room afterwards. Herald got up quickly.

"Well." Herald cracked his joints. "I'm off to find a blue wanderer." He was referring to Raven who was not in training as of usual. Herald walked down the halls with his blue cape following behind him.

Herald was Jericho's best friend. Where would he be without him. Obviously not in the same room once again after a week of their little talk with Robin. Robin walked towards a stand with towels and wiped the sweat or his face. Then took a drink from his water bottle.

"The work out was brutal today." Robin began. Jericho nodded. He traced more images on the glass.

"Raven really doesn't come. Beast Boy didn't do much."

Jericho nodded again. He traced a little harder.

"Sorry if Starfire made you uncomfortable if I'm reading you right. I'm not jealous. She's just happy to have company over."

Jericho shook his head. He stopped tracing images.

 _"It's okay. It didn't. I liked it."_

Wrong choice of words. He could practically feel the aura of Robin's jealousy. Robin looked calm but it was there. Jericho corrected himself. Meaning it was more like a sister and the aura calmed down a bit. Robin sat down. He rested on the bench.

"We should hang out more." Robin said breaking the silence that usually revolved around them.

Jericho nodded his head. He actually strangely liked the idea. Robin quickly sat up at the response. Alert after seeing Jericho nod Robin went to his locker. He pulled out a clipboard. A paper and pen attached to it. He handed it to Jericho. Jericho made out some words to it. Not looking long enough to understand though. He looked up at Robin who seemed to keep a straight face. Robin rubbed the back of his head.

"We're kind of going to a party. Well a city ceremony in the next few days out of Jump City. I know it's not really hanging out but if you want you can come along. Other titans are going. We just need to know who's going."

Jericho panicked a bit at the thought of a being away again to some place besides his mountain. Especially when he just settled in his vist to the tower.

"Herald is going too." Robin added who seemed to sense his panic.

Jericho thought for a bit. Then picked up the pen. He signed the paper the best he could. Then he handed it back to the team leader. Jericho was sweating at the spot.

"Well I'll inform the host. Ill go..take a shower." Robin walked out the room. He waved him a goodbye.

Talking to Robin again seemed easier than expected. Awkward- mainly from his side- but easier. But the thought of having the conversation seemed nice also. He couldnt help but smile at that thought of finally being able to be around people again.

* * *

As soon as he was out of site Robin headed to the showers. He knocked on one of the doors to have Beast Boy reply with a sharp loud voice that it was busy. Robin walked to the next bathroom to to hear the sound of Starfire singing. There was one more bathroom left. Cyborg usually did not use the bathroom other than to brush his teeth or something else. So if Robin was lucky it was likely not occupied or in a rare situation he would smell like sweat for the next hour. Hours infant knowing his teammates They literally spent more time in the bathrooms then crime fighting.

Robin knocked at the door. It opened quickly. Raven in front of him.

"Busy." She replied quickly. Before closing the door. Robin groaned out loud at his bad luck.

He sat down hear the door. He waited for Raven to come out. Robin remembered his conversation with Jericho earlier. Then the party. The Titans shouldn't have really be going out of town. Especially about a few months of the brotherhood but there was no way he could refuse. It was Wayne party. Bruce practically paid for most of the towers funds.

They could not refuse. Well he could not refuse. Luckily Titans East usually filled the spot gladly. Their city was strangely inactive most of the time. Speedy loved attention anyway. Annoyingly.

Raven came out. Robin got up and before he could enter they stopped back to back.

"Inviting him was best for him. Don't worry. Thank you."

Robin nodded. He would have talked a bit more of what she meant but he just wanted to hit the shower.

Why did the rest of the few weeks resolve around that kid. It was too much of a workout then literally working out.

He entered the bathroom. The floor soaked from water. The Titans spend most of their time in the bathrooms. Why didn't they try to at least keep it sanitary he though still sinking of sweat.

* * *

 **Comes back 2 months later for a new chapter with hundreds of emotions crises and some thing** **s planned out. Also still typing on phone and sometimes on the laptop when I get the chance. Writing is work.:/ Sorry**


	3. Making New friends

Jericho wore many masks. In fact, his own name was a mask for a big identity. Maybe it was a mask to make a fresh start. It didn't matter anymore because Jericho had made a home with the titans. Especially titans central which consisted of Herald, Pantha and Wildebeest. The team was small but the city was never really busy. Usually the violence was little and the titans mainly helped the police in investigations. So, when Herald and Jericho decided to go visit the main titans and accept the invitation to the ceremony in Gotham there really wasn't an issue. In fact, it was amazing to be invited. The place was beautiful. It was hard to describe but the place was huge and fancy. There were lots of people though and it made Jericho a bit nervous.

The hotel was a bit chaotic. The room were a bit small. The titans being teenagers had a bit of trouble with people snoring too loudly or making a mess. Even too little of a mess. Getting ready was harder because some people took longer than they had too.

They arrived a little later than they should had. Which didn't look good he could guess based on Robin's grim expressions. Jericho may have guessed it had more than that because Robin's grim expression worsened when Bruce (was that the guy name?) gave a speech congratulating them. Jericho kind of wanted to give Robin a pat on the back.

When Bruce was over it was Robin's turn to give his own little speech. The speech was straight forward. Coordinated, practiced a lot, with a hint of comedy. Much like the speaker himself.

Quickly after the speech the party lost its charm . The titans ate there food. Then just sat there.

"This music sucks. I thought this party was going to be lit." said Kid Flash. Most of the other titans nodded there heads.

"We can just drink till were drunk. Maybe well actually enjoy the party." Hot Spot replied.

" music will probably put us to sleep before we even try." Kid Flash added.

Robin quickly intervened. So did Cyborg.

"Underage drinking is not cool. Also it won't look good for us if the camera sees. They would probably say Bruce is funding irresponsible teenagers. We have to set an example." Cyborg scolded both boys.

Jinx really seemed not to like the idea. Jinx really tried her best to be the example of a good, responsible person since she joined the titans. Jericho could feel her pain at the moment. The way she was shaking her leg under the table next to Jericho could tell it all.

There was a little cough behind them. The titans turned to see Bruce Wayne behind them. The teens quickly turned pale. Hopefully the man didn't hear their conversation.

"That definitely would not be a good idea. You all can change the music if you like too." Bruce said. Definitely had heard their conversation.

The boys seemed to really dig the idea. Beast Boy was already suggesting songs. Which Cyborg himself calling them bad. Bruce Wayne seemed to find their behavior really amusing. Yet his attention quickly changed to Robin.

"The team leader of the titans himself. Really honored to see him in person." Bruce put out his hand

Robin smiled. He shook Bruce's hand. A really awkward exchange.

"Thank you. Really could not have been here without your support Mr. Wayne."

"Just call me Bruce. No need to be former. May I have a word with you Robin?"

Robin took a few seconds to reply before agreeing to the request. The two quickly left to have a conversation. Leaving Jericho with what was left of the girls. Raven, Kole, Bumblebee and Argent. Jericho had hanged around Raven before but never the later. He was really fond of the empath. BumbleBee was quick to fill the quiet though.

"What do you think Mr. B wants to talk to Robin about. Hope it's not about us." BumbleBee questioned.

"Business. We get our money from him, if you remember." It was Raven.

Bumble Bee and Argent seemed not to like the topic of just business that much. They quickly changed it to another. The topic soon turned into Bruce appearance soon enough. Which each girl seemed to agree in unison (except Raven who took a gulp of her water) that he was really handsome. Jericho seemed out of the group. He really did not want to talk about just how attractive a guy was. He admitted Bruce was but he just wasn't into stuff like that. Was this what girls talk about when they guys are around? Then what do the guys talk about? Jericho really needed to hang out with people more. It took him a while to realize they were talking to him when Kole poked him lightly. He looked at Kole. Jericho tilted his head to in question.

"We asked which guy out of all the titan boys would you date?" asked Argent.

 **Jericho swallowed his drink. Hard**

The idea of him not being gay was in the air. Not that he had anything against that but it was tiresome to constantly been asked that. Jericho didn't like guys. At least he thought. He never really thought about those stuff. Jericho was pretty sure he was probably going to spend the rest of his life up on the mountain. So dating anyone. Especially one of the titan guys. That was a double no.

Jericho shook quickly. They seemed to get the idea. They apologized.

"We shouldn't have been stereotypical. Was just hoping for another gay or lgbt titan." BumbleBee said.

"I'm a lesbian. Don't tell anyone else though. I'm confiding on you to keep it a secret, blondie." Bumble Bee admitted. She gave an aura of confidence. Not ashamed of the fact at all.

Jericho nodded. He was happy someone trusted him with a secret as big as that. Was he making a friends? That filled him with a light warmth in his chest. Jericho couldn't help but smile.

Robin had returned from his talk with Bruce Wayne soon after. Robin seemed happy also. At least he looked as though he was happy. A bright smile on Robin's face that was different from the one he usually has. It was all teeth. Kole said it looked scary. Her statement was cute.

Robin still kept it when they boys back working on the music changed the music. To a rather loud, modern song. Suggestive if he may ask. Robin didn't seem to care about that also. The crowd actually seemed to enjoy the change of pace. The press seemed to enjoy it also with their pictures.

The night went rather well in fact. They danced. Ate. Talked.

It was enjoyable. It was great being social.

Jericho felt as though he was actually part of something for once.

Jericho felt happy.


End file.
